


A Different Kind of Death

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romeo and Juliet are 17 not 12, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Romeo and Juliet didn't die that night? What if they became vampires?</p><p>Just a prompt that's free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Death

How many of you wonderful readers have actually read _Romeo and Juliet_? For those who haven't, let me just say that it is a depressing story.

But what if Romeo didn't just die from the poison, but from a vampire? And what if said vampire saw how strong Romeo and Juliet's love for each other was and he changed the two of them while they were in the Capulet tomb? They didn't feel any pain and they didn't cry out because of the drugs in their systems, but wait, I'm getting ahead in the story.

Let me summarize _Romeo and Juliet_ for you first, so you aren't so confused…

> The Capulets and the Montagues have had a feud going on for some time. Romeo likes this girl, Rosaline. She doesn't know that he exists. Romeo and his friends, Mercutio and Benvolio, go to a Capulet party that they weren't invited to. Romeo sees Juliet and they talk. He forgets all about Rosaline. Later that night is the famous balcony scene. You know the one I'm talking about, _Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_
> 
> Well, they talk and Juliet will send a messenger (the Nurse) to Romeo the next day to get the wedding arrangements. Let me remind you that the whole story takes place within a week.
> 
> Anyway, Romeo gets the priest dude, Friar Laurence, to marry them. He tells Juliet's Nurse and she tells Juliet. They get married that night.
> 
> The next day, Mercutio is killed by Tybalt (he's a Capulet) while Romeo tries to stop the fight. Mercutio dies and then Tybalt comes back and Romeo kills him. Romeo is then banished from Verona (where they all live). No one knows that Romeo and Juliet are married except them, the Nurse, and Friar Laurence. Romeo sees Juliet one more time before he leaves.
> 
> Juliet's parents then tell Juliet that she must marry Paris or find somewhere else to live. Juliet goes to Friar Laurence to tell him that he needs to help her find a way not to marry Paris. Friar Laurence gives her a potion that will give her the appearance of death. Everyone thinks she's dead, even Romeo.
> 
> Romeo gets a poison from someone and goes to the Capulet tomb where Juliet is buried. He says bye to Juliet and takes the poison. Juliet wakes up, sees Romeo, dead, and kisses his lips to see if there is poison left. None, but then she stabs herself and dies.
> 
> Friar Laurence then tells everyone that they were married and the feud between the families end. Depressing, isn't it?

That's how the story is supposed to go, but what if this vampire was watching them; watching their love blossom and grow. He saw how strong it was and didn't want to see them die so soon. When he went down into the tomb, he smelled the drugs in their blood and he _knew_ that they would be powerful. They were fighters, getting what they wanted even though it was against the rules.

He leaned down and bit Romeo and the neck. He heard Juliet stirring and he retreated into the shadows. He watched in awe as the poor girl tried to kill herself by getting poison off his lips. He chuckled. Her head snapped up.

"Who's there?" She asked. He stepped into the moonlight.

"My name's Marcus Volturi and I have been watching you for a few days now, my dear…Juliet." Her eyes got wide and she backed away from Marcus and Romeo as Marcus advanced.

"Aren't you the guy that chased all the vampires away from Volterra?" She asked. She kept backing away; he had to be powerful if he could banish creatures from hell completely away from a city.

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged. "Would you like to join your love Romeo, Juliet?" She nodded.

Marcus flew over to Juliet and bit her on the neck. He carried her back over to Romeo's body and stabbed her. He stabbed right below the heart, where it would bleed just enough to make her faint, but no more.

It did the trick and she fainted. He heard the door down to the tomb open and he retreated back into the shadows.

The two families and Friar Laurence found the star-crossed lovers just like that, lying on the ground covered in Juliet's blood, dead. Or so they thought. Little did the people of Verona know that the two star-crossed lovers that ended the Capulet and Montague feud were turning into bloodthirsty monsters as they spoke.

* * *

 After all of the people left the Capulet tomb, Marcus took Romeo and Juliet; he threw Romeo over one shoulder and carried Juliet in his arms. He took off running back towards Volterra before daybreak. He couldn't leave two newborns run around wild in the streets of Verona.

He bypassed the main streets and the front hall and went straight for the door that leads to the rooms. He set them down in a spare room, across the hall from his. Neither of them stirred, but the poison they took would wear off soon enough.

Marcus walked back to the main hall and was greeted by Aro and his unnatural cheerfulness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
